


Opposites. (hiatus)

by farfarawayinthelandof



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, DJWifi, Everything is basically the same except FÉLIX, Felix isn't mean, Hawkmoth, I don't like lila, I want to include the quantic kids but idk how, Mme bustier except she’s a good teacher, Multi, No Curse, Slow Updates, but who does, chloe redemption bc no one like miracle queen, goes by episodes, idk if this is good but I just vibed, just misunderstood, long chapters, marinette isn’t just a friend in this one, miraculous - Freeform, who is Adrien idk him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfarawayinthelandof/pseuds/farfarawayinthelandof
Summary: Félix didn’t like school. Okay - maybe it wasn’t so bad.felinette ofc
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Felix Agreste
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	1. origins. first impressions.

Félix was perfectly content with being homeschooled, but when his father tells him it was his mother’s dying wish for him to attend school, a real school, he has no choice but to except and go. _For mom,_ he thinks, as he walks up the steps of the school, Francois Dupont. He isn't very excited. But before he can enter, he spots an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt, who has fallen down, and can't reach his cane. Félix hesitates, but goes to help him up nonetheless. Félix doesn't notice the small brown box that gets slipped into his bag as the old man smiles and says a quick thank you.

When he finds Mme Bustier's classroom, he steps inside. He sees all of the high school stereotypes he has read about in all of his books. No, he is _not_ a nerd. But that kid in the green shirt and suspenders must be. He notices the "nerd" talking to what must be the two class jocks, one male and sporting a red hoodie, and the other, a girl, with pink hair. He looks around some more, and he spots the class musician, the class artist, the class goth, the class- oh no.

"Félikins!"

Felix turns to face the she-devil. He notices that she hasn't changed a bit from when they used to _play together._ Still in yellow, and still an obsessive brat.

"Bourgeois."

Félix, more than anything in the world, does _not_ want to deal with Chloe. He turns from her, not without giving her a lasting glare, to which she just playfully rolls her eyes, and Félix looks around once again for a seat. All he wants is an empty spot, alone. He sees that the only fully empty seat is in the front. He sighs, and sits down. Félix takes out his copy of _Lés Miserables,_ which he is rereading once again, and takes another glance up. He sees a girl run into the classroom, holding a box, who is wearing pink pants and a black blazer. She also is wearing two pigtails. Félix would describe her as _cute._ But he couldn't quite put a stereotype on her. Then she trips over absolutely nothing.

So he would also describe her as clumsy.

Félix decides to help her up when he sees her rushing to clean up broken macaroons that are sprawled all over the floor. She is out of breath, and probably very embarrassed. 

Félix crouches down and helps the girl clean up the macaroons. She looks up at him and smiles. When they both stand up she holds out her hand. Félix shakes it.

"Hi! I'm Marinette. Who are you?" She smiles again, and looks him in the eye. He is pretty shocked hearing that, considering his face is all over Paris. But he does find it refreshing that she doesn't recognize him, especially if she were a fan.

"Félix. Nice to meet you." He gives the girl - _Marinette -_ a small smile. They part ways and Marinette sits behind him. 

Félix hears Chloe's voice return. But she isn't talking to him. "Dupain-Cheng, get out of my seat." 

"Uh, Chloe, there isn't any assigned seats. I can sit here if I want." He hears Marinette's voice again. He doesn't know whether to interfere or not.

"But I want to sit behind my Félikins, so I'm going to have to take this seat from you." Félix _really_ doesn't want that, but he can't speak up before it's too late. Chloe's minion shoves Marinette out of the seat, and she walks over to the redhead sitting in the column beside his own. He watches Marinette for a second, but then he quickly returns to Fantine's death. The teacher, Mme Bustier, _finally_ enters the classroom. 

"Hello class! It's so great to see familiar faces and new ones, as well. Say hello to Alya Cesaire, and Félix Agreste, who are two new students this year." Bustier gestured to the two kids in the front, minus Marinette. So the redhead was a new kid, too.

Mme Bustier started talking again, to make seating arrangements. Félix desperately wanted Chloe to move. "-okay, Kim, Alix split up. We all remember what happened last year when you two sat together. And.. hm, Nino! You always sit in the back. How about you sit up at the front with Félix." Félix watched as the kid he deems _the class musician,_ sit down next to him, closer to the door. 

"Let's start our first class of the year, shall we?"

_____________________________________________

School really dragged on. Félix was bored, and they weren't learning anything. Lunch _finally_ came, and he patiently waited outside for his chauffeur. He looked up at the sky, and noticed the clouds that weren't there this moment. He made a mental note to bring an umbrella when he went back to school for the afternoon.

When Félix was done with lunch, and found an umbrella, because, yes, it was going to rain, he went to his room to take out a couple history books he didn't need for the afternoon. He turned on the news, and saw a giant rock monster. _What a shame,_ he thought. When he opened his bag he found a brown box, with an intricate red design on it, and he opened it, cautiously. Then he saw a green flash and a black _bug thing._

"Where's my cheese?" _the thing talked._

"Who are you? Why do you want cheese?" Félix was shocked, but he was good in fairly stressful situations.

"I'm Plagg. I'm also a Kwami. See the ring? Wear it at all times. It gives you super powers. Just say 'claws on' and you'll be a hero. The reason why you have the miraculous is because of that-" Plagg pointed to the tv "-akuma. You need to defeat it. You'll have a partner. Watch out for her. I think that's it. I may be forgetting something though."

Félix was confused, but he said _claws on!_ without further instruction. He felt... weird. He looked in a mirror. _Black suit, ears, messy hair- wait is that a bell?_

When he felt the ground rumbling, he kept out his tall window, in search for the _Akuma._ Félix looked around and spotted the rock monster. He moved his baton and then- a girl in red came crashing on top of him

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I have no idea what I'm doing yet." Félix looked up and saw a dark haired pigtailed girl, in a red and black spotted suit, who looked similar to Marinette. _Could it be? I barely know either of them. Probably not._

Félix just shrugged and stood up. "It's fine. I'm Chat Noir. You are...?" He came up with the hero name on the spot. He was quite proud of himself.

"Uh, M-Ladybug! Ladybug. That's me." She smiled awkwardly, and then looked up. "Should we go, ya know, save people?"

Chat Noir just nodded.

Turns out, the thing his Kwami forgot to mention was his _powers._ He was quite pissed off at Plagg, but Ladybug knew his power, cataclysm, and a little big on how it worked. She also knew that once you use that power, you have five minutes before you transform back. 

Chat Noir was going to be completely honest. Ladybug ended up doing more than him. But, _hey! Plagg didn't tell me anything_! Félix didn't know you had to break the akumatised item, or that the master was an actually a person. Luckily for Ladybug, Félix was a fast learner. When Ladybug finally broke the akumatised item, she let the butterfly go.

"Shouldn't we, like, kill the butterfly? Because it's the source of the Akuma?" Félix wondered, and that seemed to make sense to Ladybug. She shrugged and then threw her yoyo at the butterfly and the yoyo opened. She was in as much shock as Chat Noir. The Akuma came back white and purified.

"... bye bye little butterfly?" Félix watched in awe as the girl threw up the thing she called her _lucky charm,_ and yelled "Miraculous Ladybug!"

that was kinda weird. Félix heard his miraculous beep, and he said goodbye to Ladybug, who seemed to be comforting the victim, who he recognized as a kid in his class, Ivan, and the girl Marinette befriended, Alya. He watched the three for a second and left, for his house.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

When Felix got back to his school, everyone was talking about the two superheroes. Alya was showing everyone her new _Ladyblog,_ and many others were crowding Ivan. Marinette looked up from Alya's phone. She seemed to notice people talking to Ivan. They both could see how uncomfortable Ivan looked, and Félix saw Marinette come to the rescue, and she comforted Ivan about Mylene. Then, in a split second, she showed a piece of paper to Mylene and... then Ivan and Mylene kissed? Marinette saw Félix staring, and she just winked, and walked back over to Alya. 

Félix entered his classroom one last time, for the day. He saw Marinette and Alya siting in Chloe's spot. They were talking to Nino.

"So you're sitting here now?"

"Just taking back what's mine." Marinette smirked, and then rolled her eyes when Chloe entered the classroom. Chloe looked straight at Marinette. Chloe was mad, to say the least. 

"Maritrash, give me my seat back, right now!"

"No."

"What do you _mean,_ 'no?' if daddy finds out-"

Félix knew if Chloe was going to listen to anyone it would be him. Even after how mean he was to her. It never shook her off. "Chloe, sit over there. Then we can sit in the front together." Despite what he said, Félix gave Chloe his signature unamused face. Chloe gave Marinette a _look,_ and then sat down next to Sabrina.

"Thank you, Félix."

"If anyone is thanking anyone, I should be thanking you" Félix said. Marinette just smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When Félix finally finished his last class of the day, French, he walked outside. It was raining, just like how he thought it was going to. He pulled out his umbrella, then he noticed Marinette, under the awning of the school. She looked unsure.

"You okay?" Félix didn't know why he asked, or why he cared.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting out the rain." She looked at him, and gave him a small smile, much like the one she gave him earlier. She seemed to do that a lot. Not that Félix noticed, or cared.

Félix noticed his chauffeur arrive. He sighed. "Here, Marinette. Take this." Félix handed his umbrella to Marinette. She brightened her smile.

"Oh, thank you so much! I really hate the rain." Félix just smiled and Marinette said a quick goodbye.

Félix wasn't sure why he was blushing when he got in the car, half soaked. But he did watch Marinette leave out the car window.

"Got a crush, kid?"

"Shut up Plagg."


	2. the bubbler. i hate birthdays.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix was pretty sure he didn’t tell anyone it was his birthday. But he is on famous birthdays, so...

Félix has been going to school for about two weeks, and he wasn’t going to lie to himself. He didn’t hate it. There were some incredibly annoying students, but some were bearable. Marinette, for example. They were quickly becoming friends, a type of relationship Félix has never really had before. And there were others - Nino, and Alya. He wouldn’t necessarily call them friends, but they were kind of getting there. Félix hasn’t enjoyed the presence of others in about a year, when his mom died. If he wasn’t cold and blocked off before, he certainly was after she left. It was hard to tear his walls down in front of others, walls he had worked so hard to put up, so friends weren’t something he had ever really thought he have - no matter how much he wanted them. But when he saw Alya, Nino, and Marinette joking around, it felt natural to join in, and they just accepted it. Accepted him.   
  


But when Félix woke up on his birthday, his birthday that he didn’t tell anyone about, he was surprised to enter school and get a happy birthday from Nino, Alya, and Marinette.

Happy Birthday, Félix!” He had just walked into the classroom, and you could see in his face that he was shocked.

”... uh, I didn’t tell you?” He sat down in his seat, and took his notebook out.

Nino spoke up. ”Dude, you’re literally famous. Which makes you on famous birthdays. Congrats on being the number one Félix, quite an accomplishment, considering you share a name with Pewdiepie”

Félix just shrugged, not _totally_ sure who/what Pewdiepie was, although it was familiar, but he did do little to hid his small smile. He was happy that some people at least cared about him, even if it wasn't his father.

"Yea-yeah! Bappy- I mean happy birthday!" he simply smiled more at Marinette's antics. She sometimes stuttered around him, but she was warming up to him, he was sure, or at least, he hoped. And he had to admit, he found the stuttering cute. _wait what-_

He didn't necessarily know that Marinette had fat crush on him. He had been too blinded with is own feelings for her. which were quite similar. Félix was just good at hiding his emotions, because he was used to it. Also he hadn't quite come to terms with them, but... yeah, no excuses for that.

Félix heard Marinette speak again. "Hey, so I wanted to gi-" she was cut off.

"Félikins! Happy birthday!" then Marinette was pushed out of the way. Félix caught her, but she left when she realized that no matter what, Chloe would outshine her, and try her hardest to attract Félix's attention. She figured she would give him the scarf later.

Félix was _not_ happy when the pigtailed girl left.

"-incompetent delivery workers-" huh. Félix didn't know Chloe knew the word _incompetent._ Maybe she did pay attention to school. "-My daddy, the mayor,"

Who was he kidding, of course she didn't. Sabrina the pushover did.

Sabrina definitely was on his (small) list of people he didn't like in his class. Chloe was at the top, but no one could ever top her. (a/n, little did he know, a girl named lila- uh nvm, you're right, um,,, back to the story)

Félix had gone through the day with many "happy birthdays," and although he was thankful, it still didn't really feel like a birthday. It wouldn't, considering the only oe who ever really cared about it was his mother. 

Félix also dealt with Nino pestering him about a birthday party. Félix already knew his father's answer to it. No. Félix did have to admit, though. The thought of a birthday party was... exciting.

"But, dude! Come one, let me talk to him."

"Okay, fine. Just don't get akumatised when he says no."

"Deal." _little did he_ _know-_

Félix continued on his day, forgetting about his half hearted promise to Nino. All hope for a birthday party was abandoned. Félix did notice that several times Marinette had tried to talk to him, with Chloe interrupting every. single. time.

Chloe was the worst being to ever roam the Earth. He _wanted_ to talk to Marinette.

Plagg wouldn't stop making fun of him when Félix had _accidentally_ revealed that out loud. Félix was sure he just didn't understand any feelings that didn't have to do with cheese. Although, he does recall Plagg talking about Ladybug’s kwami quite dreamily.

After school Félix got in his car, and he saw Nino give him a thumbs up. _Oh, right._ Félix forgot about that whole thing. Hopefully his dad will let Nino down easy.

When Félix stepped into his house after a (quite boring) fencing lesson, he saw his dad yelling at Nino. _Well, there goes any hope of friendship I had with him._

“But, dud- Mister Agreste, please- your son-“

“Stop talking and leave my house. Then never come back again!”

_fuck._ “Nino, it’s fine. I’m used to it. Father, I understand.” Félix smiled, and led Nino out. He did glare at his father, though, before turning to help Nino.

Félix sighed, and walked to his room. It had everything, yet it was still so cold, and lonely. At least he had Plagg, however annoying, it was another being to talk to.

”Wow, your dad is harsh.” _Tell me about it._

“I know, but when has he not been? Even when Mom was alive-“

Félix heard the door open, and Plagg was out of sight.

”Félix? here’s your birthday present from your father.

_Yay. I’ve been looking forward to my yearly pen._

He saw Nathalie hand him.. a gift? wrapped and real? _Okay, so maybe Father isn’t so bad after all._

Félix opened up the gift as Nathalie left, and he saw a scarf. Félix was happy, and he set it on his desk. What he didn’t see, was the corner of the blue scarf, it had a signature on it. Marinette’s signature.

Before Félix could put it on, Plagg points to the TV. People, adults, floating in the air in bubbles?

_Must be an akuma._

“Kid, I really-“

”Claws out!”

Chat Noir climbed out his window, and he looked around to his front yard. There was a party going on?

Félix looked around. He saw all of his classmates, and a blue guy, the akuma. Chat Noir immediately realized it was Nino. He didn’t see Marinette. _So she’s sensible too-_

Félix thought for a second. His first party! an akuma- but, his first party! 

Paris first.

Chat Noir assessed the situation. The “Bubbler’s” power seemed to be making giant bubbles, and sticking people in them. Makes sense, Nino liked bubbles.

Félix soon felt a red figure jump in beside him. ”Hey, Kitty.”

”Hey, LB. Looks like a bubble akuma. Weird, right? Anyways, “The Bubbler” is just creating bubbles and sticking people, especially adults, in them.”

Ladybug nodded, and looked back at Nino’s akumatized form.

”Okay, let’s do this.”

The pair started fighting the akuma, and they were doing really good- until they got trapped in a bubble.

The two were floating towards the Eiffel Tower, and they both couldn’t figure out how to get out. 

“Chat! Use cataclysm! Why didn’t we think of it before?”

”But, LB, we are so high up!”

”Fuck it, we have a stick and a yo-yo.”

Yeah, Félix got that. “Cataclysm!”

The test of the fight was quite uneventful, they got the job done, Félix figured.

”Miraculous ladybug!”

* * *

The next day, before school, Félix decided to wear the blue scarf his father gave him. It looked good.

When Félix got out of his car, he met up with Nino. 

“Hey, uh, are we cool? I know my father is harsh but-“

”Dude, you’re not your father. It’s fine. Cool scarf by the way.”

Félix smiled. “My dad gave it to me. First actual gift in a while.” _he didn’t want to say since his mom died._

”Bro, no way! Adults can be cool sometimes.”

Félix nodded, his smile not fading. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alya and Marinette make their way over.

”Hey, Ice King! Nice scarf.” He saw Alya nudge Marinette. Marinette smiled at him, and Félix’s heart _melted._

”Cool, right? My father got it for me for my birthday yesterday.” Félix didn’t see Marinette’s smile waver, ever so slightly, but it did happen. Alya m’a demeanor also changed, but she picked herself back up quickly.

”But-“

Marinette spoke up. “Yeah! That’s really awesome of him. Alya, didn’t you say you needed to get to your locker early? I’ll go with you.”

Alya sighed, and left with Marinette. Félix kept talking with Nino, and they went to class.

After school, Félix got in his car, and played with the scarf around his neck. He noticed it was really well made, and the edges-

_wait. Marinette’s signature? But that means- oh no. I should’ve realized. I messed up._

Félix felt guilty for the rest of the day. 

_She really is something._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short i’m sorry... I just didnt feel like rewatching the episode hehe


	3. stormy weather. photoshoots aren't my thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just féLIX beiNG A SIMP LMAOOAOAOAOOOAOOA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this au, but whatever
> 
> also this chapter is short, I don't rly like the episode and I didn't rewatch it, but I still wanted to publish it sorry lmao

Félix woke up at six everyday. He got up, took a shower, got dressed, and then waited for Nathalie to come in at seven-thirty to give him his schedule for the day. The he ate breakfast. He liked the routine, it gave him something normal in his day. 

Being Chat Noir was fun, but draining.

So, when he finished combing his hair, he walked towards the end of the bed to wait for Nathalie. As he made his way over, he checked the alarm clock. _Seven-fifteen,_ it read. That gave him enough time to read a little bit more of Les Miserables. He was really close to being almost halfway done with the book.

In his defense, it _is_ a long book. 

So he sat on the edge of his bed, and took the book out from his school bag. He did what he did every morning. The routine.

It got a little boring, and although he would never admit it, _lonely._

Today Félix didn't have school. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, he _did_ have _almost_ friends, and the material wasn't particularly boring.

Another thing the blonde boy would never admit; Dupain-Cheng.

Well, maybe he would, but only if Plagg wasn't around.

Félix had a mixed set of emotions towards the girl, and although he had only been in school for less than a month, he still didn't know if the two were friends. He _knew_ he wanted to be.

And he couldn't necessarily shut down Plagg's teasing.

"You got a crush, kid?"

"You likeeeee her..."

He kept it going. Félix wasn't a liar.

He definitely liked her. 

The only girl Félix had ever wanted to touch, talk to, spend time with. He wasn't blind to emotions. But her stutter around him certainly kept him away. She was probably scared. And they hadn't known each other very long. He wanted to show Dupain-Che - _Marinette,_ that he wasn't, well, whatever she thought.

_Little did he know, The girl adored him, even after barely meeting, or talking._

Félix realized it was seven-twenty three, and he was wasting time by thinking of a _girl._

A girl he barely knew.

So back to _Les Mis._

_Knock, knock._ "Hello, M. Agreste? Here is your schedule for today," Félix stood up, off his bed, and took the paper from Nathalie. "You have a photoshoot in the park later this afternoon, but that is it. Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, and tonight you will be having dinner with your father." Félix simply nodded and Nathalie left the room.

_Ugh, a photoshoot? And dinner with father?_ _Sounds like a shit Saturday._

Félix sighed, knowing that photoshoots really weren't so bad, once he got used to them. But spending time with his father?

That man is so horrible, he could be Hawkmoth. Félix wouldn't be surprised.

_Wait... No. Thats too cliche._

* * *

Félix rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to listen about Théo ramble on and on about spaghetti, especially his mother's.

The photoshoot droned on. Félix was bored, and to the cameras, it was evident. Then someone familiar catches his eye.

_Could it be her? No, I could never be that lucky._

Still, Félix glances back at the three girls across from him, in the park...

And yup. There Marinette is. Along with Alya, and a little girl. The child looked sweet, but unrelated to either of his classmates, so she's either adopted, or being babysat.

Félix doesn't fixate on the kid, though. His eyes are all on Marinette.

Marinette notices, and she waves, giving him a small smile. Félix smiles and waves back.

"-yes, yes! There it is! Now look at the camera..." Félix sighs and looks back at the camera. Marinette was watching after all-

Okay, Félix, that was kinda creepy. Just smile and pose. Smile and pose. Smile and pose. Smile and-

"We need another. Some chemistry! Oh, a girl! I will be right back."

Félix stills, and changes his posture into something more comfortable. He really hopes Théo goes for Marinette. Félix looks over to his photographer. He is going for Alya... _At least she is nice, wait- what is she doing... Pointing him to Marinette?_

Félix tries to look more professional, but then extreme winds and clouds start covering Paris.

Félix tries his best to not roll his eyes, and he goes towards the equipment where he had left Plagg.

"Camembert.... tik- I SMELL CHEESE" Plagg zips out of the box he was in, and Félix throws him a piece of camembert. 

"Eat up, there's another Akuma."

"Wait let me savor it-"

"CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Félix doesn't mind the cold. But he hates wind.

"That the SECOND TIME SHE HAS BLOWN ME AWAY!" Chat Noir is mad, and Ladybug is just laughing.

Hysterically.

"Not really that funny, but you do you, LB."

It still took Ladybug awhile to stop laughing, much to Chat's dismay.

* * *

That was the hardest akuma attack Félix has ever faced.

Granted, he has only faced two other ones, but...

Still. Weather can be scary, and if he ever has to face anything like that thing again, Félix would gladly beat to a bloody pulp Hawkmoth, first chance he got.

But the day wasn't a total bust, he got to see Marinette.

And Alya. As well as that Manon girl, whom he was currently modeling with.

It is quite easy to get lost in though while posing. But Félix was being watched by two classmates he didn't hate, so he may have tried a little harder than usual.

* * *

It turned out that Félix "trying a little harder" payed off, because his father was seemingly pleased with the results.

The picture were sweet and innocent, and apparently that's just what Gabriel wanted. 

Even though neither of those word really described Félix.

_If he had ever bothered to have ever gotten to know me, he'd know._

Of course, ever since Emelie disappeared, Gabriel had been distant.

But Félix couldn't really blame him.

That would be hypocritical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been stuck on this chapter for so long omggggg
> 
> also that was short and dry asfffff I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates, because I'm working on two other fics atm, but it shouldn't be too bad, bc of online schooling. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
